


Campstuck

by acornsandarrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Campstuck, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at the name of the camp, carved onto the big main wooden building over your sunglasses and scowl. You know you probably look like a tool, but you can’t bring yourself to care.<br/>Jesus this summer if going to suck balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no.1 this au is based on the lovely thesunmaid.tumblr.com's camp skaia   
> no. 2 this was edited by the amazing hallerpl.tumblr.com  
> no. 3 this is basically the johndave side of camp skaia, so there aren't many other characters, for example Rose and Jade. Sorry about that.  
> ~~~~Enjoy~~~~~

Camp Skaia

You roll the name around your mouth, and grin, breathing in the fresh forest air. Oh yeah. This camp is gonna be so awesome. So many sweet pranks to play on your cabin mates. So many potential bros. And no cakes or clowns. Sorry, you mean harlequins. You know what, whatever. You don’t even care because there are going to be none of them and you are so damn excited.  
~  
You look at the name of the camp, carved onto the big main wooden building over your sunglasses and scowl. You know you probably look like a tool, but you can’t bring yourself to care.  
Jesus this summer if going to suck balls. You glance at your Bro one more time before getting out of the car and grabbing your stuff.  
“Later, little bro” he says through the open car window. You nod, then turn and make your way to the building.   
~  
“Dave… Strider…” You re-read the name of the person you’re going to be sharing a bunk with for the rest of your time here, attempting to memorise it. You wonder what he’s going to be like. Oh man this is so great.  
You two are probably going to become best bros. Nodding at the thought, you begin to make your way to cabin three.  
~  
You don’t bother looking at the name of the person you’re sharing a bunk with, you just get your cabin number and go. When you push the door open you find yourself looking into a medium sized room with four sets of bunk beds. One half of the room has already been occupied, and the beds are dressed up in pillows and various patterned doonas. You give the bathroom a once over, throwing your bags down on the bottom of your bunk, before someone clears their throat and you turn to find yourself face to face with the human counterpart of Daggett Doofus Beaver.  
Ok not really, but man that kid needs some serious dental attention.  
“Hey” he grins  
“You must be Dave, right?”  
You nod. There’s a silence while he waits for you to assign a name to him. After it’s stretched out to be a minute long, he seems to realise you don’t know who he is, and grins again.

“The name’s John Egbert”  
Egbert. Right. You look at him again, and wonder how he’s even still alive. With those teeth and that name, he should have been ripped to shreds on the playground years ago. Oh wait is he talking again?  
“… Like we’re going to be sharing a bunk”  
“Yeah” Duh.  
“Hey Dave” he says suddenly, looking at you with a glint in his eye that makes you want to shout  
‘DON’T DO IT’  
“Are you allergic to anything?”  
“Don’t think so”  
“Really? Like, nuts, or custard, or shaving cream?” He’s looking at you with his huge innocent blue eyes and you are suddenly 100% positive one of these days you’re going to wake up with shaving cream in your bed. You shake your head, and somewhere a bell rings.  
“Dinner time” John says, looking around. You nod, and wait for him to walk out of the cabin before following suite. You are never going to leave him alone in the cabin again ever.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter being uploaded at 12:12 am fucking priorities

Ok, so, Dave seems pretty cool, you think, as your plate is filled with mash potato and sausages. A bit cold maybe, but after some time he’ll warm up to your Egbertian charm and then you two will just blow straight through camp with your duo of awesome. You can practically feel it.  
You look around for a place to sit, and see one table with some places left. You slide onto a bench next to two kids, one girl with red tinted glasses and a smile that makes you uncomfortable, and a guy wearing a grey jumper and scowling.  
“Hey!” you say “My name’s John”

The girl says nothing, her smile intact. The guy sighs, and then turns to you.

“Karkat Vantas. And this is Terezi”

She nods. You nod back, and quickly turn to your food. Hm. You wonder where Dave’s going to sit. You look around and see him sitting at a table with several other guys, one with a purple streak in his hair and… is that a cape? And another with some kind of white face paint, and a relaxed grin that freaks you out almost as much as Terezi’s. You turn around quickly.

“Hey, isn’t that Gamzee?” You hear Karkat saying to Terezi.

“Yeah. He’s sitting with fish dick over there”

“My bunk mate Dave’s sitting on that table too” you chip in, and they both turn to look at you. Karkat snorts.

“If I’m going to get along with him he better be with those douchebags because nowhere else was free and no other reason. Although, he looks kind of like a douche himself”

“He’s ok” you argue.

“He probably thinks he’s too cool for a summer camp”  
You shrug. Seems about right.

“But that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy it here”

Karkat opens his mouth, with the air of one about to burst all your bubbles (all of them) when Terezi cuts in.

“Yeah sure John, that’s definitely a thing that is possible”

You shrug, and Karkat glares at you both.

~  
You soon realise that John is more stubborn than you originally gave him credit for (which wasn’t hard seeing as his stubbornness wasn’t really a thing you were debating about, but he still surprises you) when it comes to making friends. Namely, making friends with you.

You mean, sure, he’ll talk to anyone that listens, and doesn’t limit himself when it comes to pulling pranks, but for some reason he’s always with you.

Not just in a silently-hanging-around-you way, in an actual I’m-going-to-talk-until-you-like-me way.

It’s not too bad, he talks about interesting stuff, like how his dad got a restraining order from a circus, and how his least favourite food is chicken ever since his Dad made a cake that looked exactly fucking like one and the pranks he’s pulled and the movies he loves (‘Oh man have you even seen Ghost Busters?’ ‘Jesus Egbert of course I have what kind of fool do you take me for’ ‘Man that movie is so sweet!’ ‘No’) but his whole persona screams DORK and you are the coolest kid in this entire camp. You don’t need people thinking you’re a dork also, when you’re so obviously not.

You realise that this is incredibly dumb and you should probably stop and just give the kid an actual chance but what’s a man without his cool?  
Not a cool man. Duh. 

He also can’t seem to get over the fact that you from Texas and that, even though you try to hide it, you have a bit of an accent. And as much as it infuriates you, he never fails to tell you when it’s leaked through. 

You are not entirely sure which god you offended, maybe the god of embarrassing dorks with buck teeth, but this is clearly the punishment he has put in store for you.

You’re not sure if you’re coolness can survive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any feedback or comments or anything feel free to leave a message  
> in fact it doesnt have to be feedback or comments just say whatever like how you are or how your day was you do what u want ok bro


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nneeeeeeewwwww ccchhhhhaaaaptteeerrr

“Wait so… you can’t swim?”

Dave gives you a ‘look’, but you ignore him.

“Wow dude. I can’t believe a guy like you can’t swim! What did you even do in Texas during summer, sit in a bathtub full of ice cubes?”

“Jesus John”

“You so did”

Dave doesn’t say anything.

“Well, what if I taught you?”

“What”

“Yeah! Come on, it would be so great! We could sneak out tonight, go down to the pier, and I could teach you!”

“How about no”

“What? Chicken?” You grin. Man, Dave is so easy to crack and he doesn’t even know.

Another look. You just keep smiling.

“Fine”  
~  
Why did you agree to this?

Sneaking out was appallingly easy to both yours and John’s disappointment, and now you two are standing on the edge of the pier. Wait, no, John’s disappeared. You look around, not nervous per se, more like… on your guard.

“Dave” he whispers and jesus fuck you almost actually jump of shock. You can see the assholes smug grin from the light the moon casts as he paddles in the water below you.

“Dave, get your skinny texas behind in the water”

You bite your lip. On the one hand, you can run away now, go back to your warm bed, and dream long, smuppet filled dreams, on the other, you could pull your coat off and go for a bit of drowning swimming. It’s get wet or smuppets. You choose get wet.

Sighing, you unbutton your coat, aware of the fact that John is trying his hardest to restrain himself from wolf-whistling ironically. Slowly you descend the rungs of the ladder on the side of the pier and slip into the lake. The water is surprisingly warm after baking in the sun all day, and you are pretty comfortable. Then you feel someone tap your shoulder. You turn around to see John, who is pointing to your sunglasses. Right. You still had them on didn’t you. After a period of hesitation, while you fight out the dilemma internally and John looks at you, one eyebrow raised, you reach up and pull your shades off, using the ladder to pull yourself up high enough to put them on the pier, and then sinking back down again. Without them on, you realise how bright the moon is. You can practically see everything around you.

You watch, half cautious, half defensive, as John takes in the redness of your iris’. He grins, and whispers

“You have cool eyes”

You look at him. Maybe there’s hope for this kid yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, complaints, snippets of your favourite song feel free to leave them in the box below


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes another 12am update

You’ve been at Camp Skaia for a while now, and you are pretty sure this is the happiest you’ve been in ages. Or since you started middle school. Whichever. 

Your point is, everything is going great. Awesome. 10/10. Would do this summer again.

You have actual friends here, like real people who are your friends (suck on that, fellow classmates), and you are just skipping.

Sometimes you do skip, but then you stop because Dave gets that pained look on his face around his shades. Then you start it up again because fuck him you’re happy.

You and Dave are like practically best bros now. He’s even laughed at one of your jokes once. And he helped you prank Karkat. Ok he didn’t really help, but he certainly gave you the idea, and being the generous guy you are, you gave him half the credit.

But it’s ok because you’re all friends. Or tomodachii’s, like that one weird guy who watches anime said.

You are just thinking this on the way to your cabin from the boys showers, when you see a group of kids still sitting around the fire. You can make out Dave, sitting on the edge of one of the logs, next to Eridan. They still haven’t seen you, you being in the shadows, and also behind them.

You step closer, about to reach over and tap Dave, when one of the guys laughs. You freeze.

“That Egbert though”

What.

Another of them laughs too.

“How annoying is he? I mean, does the guy ever shut up?”

“Yeah! And the shitty pranks? Please. That guy is so old fashioned, and he doesn’t even realise no one else is laughing after he’s put a bucket on someone’s head”

Your face feels hot all of a sudden.

“And have you seen the way he hangs around Dave? Shit that kid is like a barnacle”

Eridan elbows Dave, and you perk up. Dave’ll tell these pricks. But Dave just lets out a low chuckle and doesn’t say anything.

“I don’t know how you put up with him to be honest. He’s almost more obnoxious than Eridan”

“Hey!”

You turn, and walk swiftly to your cabin.  
~  
Nah man John’s pretty cool. He says some funny shit, if you just give him a go. Also his pranks are pretty fucking awesome, I know I almost pissed myself after what he did to Karkat.

I like John ok. He’s my friend. Leave him the fuck alone.

But you’re a coward and you don’t say anything, just laugh awkwardly and stare at the fire, waiting for this part of the conversation to be over. Waiting for them to find a new victim. You just don’t want it to be you.  
~  
Your eyes flick up as Dave settles on the bench next to you, earphones in hand. There’s a moment of silence.

“Sup Dorkbert”

“Hey”

You return your attention to the book you were reading, while still acutely aware of everything Dave does.

You feel him glancing at you curiously, before shrugging and putting on his headphones. Ow. Something hurts.  
~  
Egbert is strangely quiet all that day. For a while you’re ok, a break from his constant chatter, but by lunchtime you’re kind of freaking out a little bit.

“Hey John, you ok?” 

“What?”

“I said, are you ok? You’re being freakishly quiet” 

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired I guess”

“Ok”

He doesn’t talk to you for the rest of the day.  
~  
You spend the next week not talking to many people. You actually kind of only talk to two people. Karkat and Terezi.

You kind of hoped they wouldn’t notice anything was wrong, but eventually

“What the fuck is up with you?”

“Wow Kar, way to be comforting”

“Shut up. But seriously, John, what is going on? You have talked to a total of two people this week, and that is just unheard of”

“I’m fine!”

“Jonathan Egbert you tell me what the fuck is wrong or I will go punch some frogs”

You grin. Terezi cackles and then looks at you.

“Seriously John, you look like there’s someone in this camp who needs to taste justice”

You sigh.

“Ok, fine. I’ll tell you. It’s kind of dumb but whatever. So basically, I overheard Eridan and that gang saying, uh, stuff… about me. I guess”

Karkat stands up, and from the expression on his face you know he’s going to go punch the lights out of Eridan when you’re done. Terezi puts a hand on his arm and motions that you’re not done. He sits down.

“And um, Dave was with them”

“Oh” Karkat looks slightly pleased “So does this mean I won’t have to go kick Ampora’s stinking ass in, because he’s still nursing it from Striders stinging blow?”

“Well… that’s just it. There was no stinging blow. Dave just kind of sat there and… um… laughed”

There was a moment of silence. 

“Well he’s a dickbutt” Karkat growls. Terezi nods.

“What kind of coward sits there and lets someone rag on their friend like that? Jegus”

You bite your lip.

“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noo boyyyss   
> how about you just make up and make out y/y


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blahblepbluhblop

You haven’t seen John for longer than five minutes for about a week now. You always say hi, but he’s responding less and less to the conversations you try to hold with him. You think he’s trying to avoid you, and that hurts. A lot. 

It hurts more than you thought it would, not sitting there, listening to him rambling. You took off your fucking shades for the guy.

You kind of withdraw into yourself over the next couple of days too. Not as many people notice, but Karkat still gives you strange looks. But they seem more angry than concerned. You can’t be sure though, after all, it is Karkat.

You eventually stop trying with John. You feel like shit every time you see him, you know that the last thing that’s going to fix this is you walking away but damn, you’re a little worried about exactly how sad it makes you that he refuses to talk to you.  
~  
You haven’t talked to Dave in a while. Ok maybe you stopped talking to him, maybe you started going out of your way not to see him when you didn’t have to, but then he stopped too.

Maybe he doesn’t care that much after all. Maybe he really never was your friend.

But you can never believe that for long. You don’t even know why, you just find it hard to blame this on Dave.

You just want to talk to him again.

You’re thinking this when you’re walking back to your cabin from the baths again, when you find yourself behind the same group in front of the fire, and you freeze. The words from the people around the fire reach you, and you listen hard, even though your mind is telling you that this is not going to help in any way.

“So what’s up with Egbert anyway?”

“He hasn’t spoken in weeks. Is he broken?”

“Can’t say I’m too down about it though”

“Yeah. It seems to have done a real number on Dave though. What’s the matter, you miss your boyfriend?” Eridan puts in, shoving Dave, and it’s the same, it’s exactly the same as before…

Except

“Would you shut the fuck up?”

Silence.

“Jesus, don’t you assholes have anything to do that doesn’t involve being complete douchefucks? You don’t even know John Egbert. So stop acting like you fucking do”

Dave is getting to his feet.

“And if you ever talk shit about my friend again, I’ll punch you in the mouth”

The rest of the group watches as Dave cuts around the front of the fire, and walks briskly into the forest.

You debate about it for a minute, before following, leaving the boys around the fire to their renewed muttering.  
~  
You dangle your legs over the edge of the pier and let your feet skim the water, sighing. All the anger has soaked out of you, leaving you kind of drained. You called John your friend back there, but you aren’t really sure you have the right to call him that.

Then you feel something brush against your shoulder, and you look over to see him sitting right next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they eat each others faces next chapter an autobiography by me


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a short chapter 2day because otherwise we would be getting to the ending too soon and we cant have that can we

You don’t say anything, you just sit there, shoulder to shoulder for who knows how long.

Finally, You look over at Dave. He has his shades off again, and his eyes are glinting.

“Thanks for doing that”

He looks at you, and, in a fit of madness, you seize his hand. Dave’s eyes widen.

He starts speaking but soon finds he can’t because your other hand is covering his mouth.

“Shhh only bromance now” you say, before sharply withdrawing your hand and wiping it on the side of his face.

“You licked me!”

“Fuck yeah I did, dude” 

The two of you sit there until morning, and it’s only when you let go of Dave’s hand that you become aware of the warm currents the contact was creating in you.  
~  
You tingle. There’s no other word for it. You fucking tingle all over. For some reason, your recently restored friendship with John makes you way happier than you anticipated.

Weirdly happy. 

You are kind of freaked out by some of the thoughts you catch yourself having these days.

But apart from that, everything is pretty much 100% better than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nO KISSING THIS CHAPTER /throws hands in air  
> EDIT: SORRY GUYS THERE WAS A SENTENCE MIX UP HOPEFULLY IT MAKES MORE SENSE NOW


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i do realise all my chapters are called Chapter 7: chapter seven  
> it's completely intentional

You and Dave are building a pillow fort. Well, when you say pillow, you mean 5% pillow, 55% doona, 40% chairs/bunk beds/other structures used for support. But you just call it a pillow fort.

The rest of your cabin is out doing something, you aren’t really sure, neither do you care. This pillow fort is fucking awesome.

Finally you’re done. Both of you sit in Dave’s bunk, laughing, surrounded by walls of soft material.

“Want to play truth or dare?” 

“Always” 

~  
You and John are sitting side by side, your legs stretched out in front of you, your backs up against the headboard.

John is idly painting your nails, and you have your head resting (ironically of course) on his shoulder.

“Hey John?”

“Mmm?” he hums

“Where do you live?”

He pauses.

“Washington”

“Oh”

“Why?”

“No reason. Now finish painting my nails dude, I want to look gorgeous” you reply, snuggling in a little closer. 

He smirks.

Luckily for you he’s already finished your nails and put away the polish when the two of you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John: What the hell? Why haven't we kissed yet?  
> Dave: yeah hayley   
> Dave: jesus It's been like seven chapters of sexual tension now cant you give two guys a break   
> Me: guys guys calm down youll get it soon enough   
> Me: and remember there's always the shitty unedited chapter i wrote about you two going at it in a bunk bed  
> Dave: oh yeah forgot about that one


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read this in lemongrabs voice: NNNNEEEEEEEEWWWW CCCHHHAPPTEEERR

For whatever reason, the pier becomes the both of yours’ special place. You go there when you need some space, so does Dave, sometimes you go together just to get away from your bunkmates.

This is one of those times. You’re sitting, with your feet dangling over the side when Dave walks up behind you and flops down next to you. He pulls his trousers off and dips his feet in the water, scowling.

“I swear to god if Equius breaks one more tea cup…”

You laugh. Dave looks over at you, and his expression changes. It’s easier to tell because he rarely wears his shades when you’re at the pier anymore. He looks slightly cautious.

“So… we only have a month of camp left”

“Huh. That went ridiculously fast” you say, planting your hands behind you and leaning back to look at the sky.

“Yeah. And when it ends, you’ll be going back to Washington, and I’ll go back to Houston. Which is ridiculously far away from Washington”

“Yeah…” you muse, wondering where he’s going with this.

“So I was thinking, we won’t see each other for a while” 

“But we’ll talk! I mean, we’ve already exchanged email, skype, persterchum handles, mobile phone number, address and home phone number. And the name’s of our guardians”

Dave snorts, and you straighten up, grinning.

“But still…”

And he leans over, and kisses you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took u two long enough am i right


	9. chapter make out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams johndave at the moon

You are kissing John. Your mouth is on Johns mouth.

It feels… nice. His lips are warm under yours, and you can feel his eyelashes brush your cheek as his eyes slide shut, and he begins to kiss you back. Your hand sneaks up to cup the side of his face, his arm curls around your neck, and his fingers wind themselves in your hair. Cautiously, you run your tongue along his bottom lip. He parts his lips, and you slip your tongue inside, brushing his teeth. He makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat and presses closer to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter completely about dave kissing john ur welcome


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter (not the last though /winkey face)

Over the next four weeks the two of you spend as much time as possible together, sneaking into the forest and each-others beds to have make out sessions, occasionally holding hands in public, and basically being as sickly and adorable as you can. In a somewhat bittersweet way though.

On the last day of camp, the two of you are once again at the pier. Dave is resting his head in your lap, and you are stroking his hair (goddamnit how the fuck is anything this soft)

“We’ll visit in the holidays ok” you’re saying. “We’ll take turns. One holiday I’ll come to you, the next, you come to me”

He murmurs his agreement. You lean down and kiss his forehead.

“I’ll miss you, Stridork”

“I’ll miss you too Egbutt”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE THAT? THAT IS A NICKNAME FOR JOHN EGBERT THAT IS NOT FCKING EGDE*P  
> GOD  
> EDIT: ok kids id just like to point out that while this is not the last chapter, it is the last chapter of the actual narrative, the next one is just a random in camp scene that i decided to write for the hell of it   
> also i have been lead to believe that i deleted the next chapter sometime, because i cANT FIND IT  
> You will be getting it, however, it may be in a while. But, the story is basically finished. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT  
> AND THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME LOVELIES /HUGS U ALL


	11. bonus sex chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut and it was at like one in the morning and its not edited just be nice ok

“Are you guys sure you’re not coming?”

You and Dave look over from your beds.

“Yeah, because we’re not five” Dave calls from the depths of his bed clothes. Karkat snorts, and lets the cabin door bang shut. 

Immediately, you push the covers aside, and climb down the ladder, before promptly pulling up Dave’s doona and sliding in next to him. 

“Someone wants the ‘D’” Dave says, emerging from the depths of his bed, and kissing you. You don’t even bother to deny it, wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling him closer. You slip your tongue into his mouth, and he reaches up to run his fingers through your hair.  
Slowly your kisses get more and more possessive, with you nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. Dave lets out a little groan, and you grin against his mouth, before altering your position to you’re sitting on top of him, straddling his chest. Then, very slowly, you lean down and gently swipe your tongue across his collar bone. He shivers. You bite into his neck, softly at first, but then harder, and suck on the reddened skin. 

“Fuck you” Dave groans. 

You grin up at him, before hooking your fingers on the edge of his top, and pulling it up. He obliges, and watches as you pull your top off too before hooking an arm around your neck and pulling you closer.

You kiss him again, and his breathe hitches, sending a spasm of arousal to your groin. You feel his hips grind against you and fuck.

You start grinding against him too, and you can feel him trembling underneath you. You resume your hickey-making, licking and biting, and every now and then blowing against his wet, flushed neck. 

It doesn’t take long before he climaxes, your name coming out of his mouth in a strangled syllable, and soon you come too, feeling the wetness. You lie in each-other’s arms, shaking. Dave reaches up and kisses your forehead. 

“I love you” he whispers. You tighten your grip on him.

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i cant believe im posting this you guys are lucky im nice kjdsgfDSJHGFKHJSDGKSHDGAKJHFkjhkdsgjh hey if you're smut-savvy feel free to leave tips in the comments thank

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it  
> ps im going to try and update once a day so if i dont feel free to leave me angry messages (just kidding please be nice)


End file.
